duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Eli Wages! (2020)
Duchess Productions' music video of Happy Birthday by NSYNC. Song: * Happy Birthday (1998) Sung By: * NSYNC Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2020) * (Fade in from black) * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: Mime for a Change): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday just for you. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea"): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Thomas O'Malley: Just a day, just another year, but in our eyes you are the best. * Mamoru Chiba: We´re gonna love you, gonna love you above the rest. * (Dance Scene from A Bug's Life): Oh... * Duchess: May good times always smile on you. May happiness always come your way. * Usagi Tsukino: We´re here to love you. We´re here to celebrate your day. * (Dance Scene from Blue's Clues During the Blue's Clues Theme Song) * Brittany Miller: We wish the best of what the best can be. * Alvin Seville: All the best. * Lilo: We wish for you that all your dreams come true. * (Kids Dancing Around Frosty): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday just for you. * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. * Fievel Mousekewitz: The years may come and the years may go, but that won´t change what we already know. * Ash Ketchum: You´re such a great friend, and in our hearts your love will grow. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me"): Grow... * Olivia Flaversham: Count on us when you're feelin' dow, in times of trouble we will hold your hand. * Rei Hino: You're such a great friend, and we will love you 'till the end. * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: George-Lo-Phone): End, end * Basil: We wish the best of what the best can be. * Mrs. Brisby: All the best. * Max: We wish for you that all your dreams come true. * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: Jeepers, It's the Creeper): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday just for you. * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania):Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During "The Fat Cat Stomp"): Happy Birthday. * (Dance Scene from Sleeping Beauty): Happy Birthday. * Zoe Drake: Happy Birthday. * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book During "That's What Friends are For"): Happy Birthday. * Honoka Kosaka: Yeah, yeah. * (Dance Scene from Grandpa's Magical Toys During "Punchinello Funny Fellow"): Happy Birthday. * Rover Dangerfield: It's time to wish. * Kimba: It's time to give. * Bugs Bunny: It's time to live. * Spongebob Squarepants: It's time to wish. * Scooby Doo: It's time to give. * Louis: It's time to laugh. * (Dance Scene from Tom Sawyer (2000)): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday just for you. * Theodore Seville: Just for you. * (Dance Scene from James and the Giant Peach During "That's the Life for Me"): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. * Eleanor Miller: Happy Birthday. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. * (Dance Scene from Muppets Most Wanted During "We're Doing a Sequel"): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday just for you. * (Dance Scene from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius During "Oy, Oh, Let's Go"): Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. * (Happy Birthday, Eli Wages!) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, A True Reflection, A Pegasus Page Turner, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Blue's Clues (Blue's Big Treasure Hunt; @1996-2006 Nick Jr.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (@2005 Disney) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Jeepers, It's the Creeper; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Love Live! School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Grandpa's Magical Toys (@1988 Wee Sing) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Jungle Emperor Leo (@1997 Tezuka Productions) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Spongebob Squarepants (Texas; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) Notes: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney Jacob Allen, Luke Yannuzzi, Marco Ponzanelli, Red the God of Humor and others. * Feel free to do your own version.